Hide and Go Hide
by Takira
Summary: Juunanagou post-Buu (uploaded again since it didn't seem to show up last time)--nothing worse than playing a one-sided game...


* * *

I've never known people who could be this casual about the world coming to an end; not that I _know_ these freaks or care to know them, but I watch and listen sometimes, and you'd think they'd all forgotten it. In light of all the other things certain of them seem to have forgotten, though, I suppose I should have expected it. I doubt they're even aware that I'm alive, and that's just as well. I could let them know I'm still around, of course--I'm still more than powerful enough to kill this planet all over again, but when you get right down to it, I can't say I give enough of a whoop in Hell to go through with it.

Oh, sorry, _two_ whoops in Hell; it's twice now I've flirted with the place. Okay, so I don't give two whoops in Hell, either. Glad to have cleared that up, 'cause it's just so important. Well, really, compared to what _they_ think is important...

I actually heard them talk about it once: what happened, I mean. I guess someone made a wish to the effect that the Earth got restored, along with all the "good" people of its original population--and here I stand. That's just damned funny, you know? So...yeah, I don't think they know I'm still around, and apparently they're confident enough in that not to even wonder. Amazingly lax, when you get right down to it, but maybe they figure that even if I were alive, they'd have their handle on me with Juuhachi, since she's the "good" twin.

That's right, she made the grand switch, though how is still a mystery to me. I'd been wondering about it, 'cause if I'm supposedly in that category now by virtue of that stupid wish, I have to ask just what I'm supposed to do about it, if anything. Well, I did some limited research, and apparently being "good" entails falling for the first schmuck that goggles at you and settling down all domestic-like and having babies.

Well. Fuck _that_.

Don't misunderstand--I don't care that she picked a human. It's not like there's a huge pool of cyborgs out there to choose from, but for the love of hell did she have to choose _that_ human? My sister..._my_ sister got married to a human with the height and build of a fireplug, and about the same level of acumen. Everyone seems to think he's a great guy, whatever, I'm not arguing that; I'm just saying she could have done better, _so_ much better than that. I've been trying to figure out what made her choose him, like maybe it was something about his height. I mean, I suppose I could see maybe one tactical advantage, but that's kinda sick when you think about it; of course, the fact that they even have that brat of theirs means that at some level or another, they--

Uuuuuuuuuuuugh. Ugh. Note to self: there are certain places the mind just doesn't need to go. Blech...anyhow. Moving right along, suffice it to say that I _really_ don't get why she picked him, but she seems happy enough playing little miss homemaker with her half-size husband and brat. I think it's a girl; I didn't get too close, and they all look alike if you're more than a couple feet away.

No, I didn't make a special trip to see the freaking brat; after the world kinda died and got reborn or whatever, I just went to check. Had I known then what I know now, I wouldn't have bothered--she's more in the "good" category than I am, so it was a given that she'd get resurrected, a real no-brainer. I patrolled my turf for a little while afterward, just in case, but no one was stupid enough to come through here, so that was good, I guess. I wouldn't want anyone crashing my place, even though it would give me an excuse to kill them, and that would be marginally fun.

Don't get me wrong, I prefer it out here by myself, but it runs the risk of getting boring, which is why I'm playing a little game with Juuhachi right now--not that she knows, of course, but that's half the fun. See, as near as I can tell, it hasn't even hit her yet to question whether I'm alive or dead, and I wanna see what she'll do when she realizes it. I'm even refraining from cheating; no clues for her, no hints, no nothing. I can wait out here just as long as she can play house out there, and we'll just see how long it takes her to recall: way back in the days I guess she prefers to forget, she had family that didn't need to be fed, burped, changed, pet, coddled, and comforted. She had someone that didn't loudly declare how very good it was that she'd given up on all her silly young ideas and settled down.

Okay, okay, so she didn't have a family and she sure as hell didn't have any friends.

She just had me.

Don't you dare say that was "sweet". It wasn't. I'm just saying it was a _little_ rude of her, all things considered, but whatever. You know, at first I figured she was just toying with them, and that would've been cool, but somewhere along the line she got brainwashed--they said it just happens to certain "bad guys", if they get too close. It's like some weird-ass cult or something, so I figure I may as well keep my distance. I mean, it'd be pretty damned stupid to get sucked into that after seeing what they did to her. If she wants out, she'll just damned well have to get herself out. My game's still on, and I'm still counting the days, but there's really not that much of a point to it. She's never gonna remember, and that's just fine. I don't care.

...I don't care.

* * *


End file.
